Pang Tong/Movesets
All the movesets for Pang Tong in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : A slamming staff attack with the staff waving back and forth at high speeds like a wall. : , : Throws staff up in the air. : , , : A vine-swinging kick while hanging from his floating staff that could stun foes. : , , , : Floats upside down in the air and spins staff outwards around him. : , , , , : His C2 followed by a downward double kick with his staff send foes plummeting to the ground if is tapped twice. : , , , , , : Hops and spins mid-levitation holding his staff up and in a sitting position, causing a gust of wind to spin around him. : , , , , , : Spinning swing to the right, back end bash, backward flipping drop, turning "spring up" entry-kick, punches staff forward, then a Jigoku Guruma (Hell Whell)-style rolling attack forward. : : Jumps in the air while spinning, accompanied by continuous wind gusts that constantly hits enemies. Basically an amped up version of his C6. The True Musou version somehow makes Pang Tong "scoot" a bit away to his back left during the final portion, and the final part is a physical blow, making it a hard move to finish with (unless Pang Tong orients himself properly away his opponent to move towards them). :Dashing : Slides with staff in front and low to crash into foes. : , : Swipes his staff with butt end. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : Pang Tong leans to one side, and rotates his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Fighting Style Pang Tong is portrayed similarly to Zhang Jiao as a crouched, staff-wielding mystic, but he fights in a very odd, bouncing manner similar to a primate. He is the only character in the series to have a built-in Wind element. Many people say he is rather useless but despite this, his Musou Attack is very strong as a crowd clearer. While his attacks are somewhat punishable and often put him into a juggled state, they often offer very wide range. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Pang Tong places his staff in front of him and uses his free hand to fire an elemental shot. Can fire three or five shots at once with a powerful orb equipped, most notably ice. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Pang Tong turns around and starts doing backflips on the ground and ends with a swinging kick to perch on top of his staff; can stun enemies. : : Same as before, only the move is now more stationary and the true version now summons two rapid tornadoes in succession. Now more easier to finish with. : , : Pang Tong crashes to the ground head-first to create a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Not much has changed about Pang Tong, but his new C3 is quick-pet-hits and very useful for slipping behind people to attack past their guard (as well as being a very useful juggle tool). His True Musou Attack now also is much easier to connect with than in the past game. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but now fires a single wind orb which explodes after a set amount of time. Launches foes with spiral effect. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : , , , , : Palms forward out a giant wind sphere that springs enemies in the air. : , , , , , , , , : After punching his staff forward, Pang Tong starts up his C4 chain. : (True): Pang Tong jumps further up and with a skydiving position spin summons a massive updraft of wind. : , : Pang Tong jumps, places his staff at his feet horizontally, and crouches on it as it advances a good distance. ;Warriors Orochi Gains the ability to air dash, jump cancel and two Combination Arts. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Pang Tong twirls forward in the air during his dash. :R1: Summons a small dusty tornado forward from his palm. :Direction + R1: Using some musou, he casts a spell and summons a larger dusty tornado forward. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Sends out a massive twister moving foward. :Triple Attack 2: Quickly creates a tornado in front of the user. :Triple Attack 3: Conjures a violent cyclone while spinning around. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Zhang Jiao. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Staff for more details. :Special Attack: Rockfall: lets loose giant boulders of land on the enemy and, when used near a cliff or an area with elevation differences, the rocks fall down and slide on the ground. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Pang Tong mainly uses the cane moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Pang Tong is affiliated with the shaman rod in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Takes a swig of wine, spits forward a torrent of fire from his mouth and stumbles around drunkenly a few moments afterward. :Musou - Sky Surfer (大飛翔): : Rides on his rod and flies forward with a flaming aura, sweeping all enemies in the way. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Power Nap (臥鳳): R1 + : Yawns, lies on the ground, scratches his back a few times with his staff and as he gets up knocks his opponents back with a blast of air. Heals a bit of Pang Tong's health. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Levitates staff while controlling a large ball of wind within the surrounding area. Pang Tong finishes the move by causing the ball to burst into a massive hurricane. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Points rod upward, sending out small ice spheres that burst upon contact. : , : Hurls weapon upward. : , , : Climbs on top of rod and jumps up and down several times, damaging nearby enemies on contact. : , , , : Somersaults forward while causing rod to spin around him. : , , , , , : Spins around momentarily while surrounded within a tornado. : , : Conjures a sudden burst on the ground while hovering in mid-air. :R1: Lies down and buffs self with green-tinted energy, raising attack power temporarily and regenerating whole team's health. Functions the same as his original alternate Musou Attack, only with a few different effects. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Does an acrobatic flip before propelling self forward against the enemy. Dynasty Warriors 8 Pang Tong is affiliated with the shadow fan in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Causes Pang Tong to levitate and conjure a pair of fiery wings, imbuing his weapon with flames temporarily. :Aerial Musou - Phoenix Wing (鳳翼旋風): , : Launches enemies up into the air by conjuring a large tornado on the ground. :Awakening Musou: Swings his weapon multiple times while he is followed by a tornado. He then proceeds to bat away the enemy, leaving behind a wave of energy in all directions. During the extended version, he leaps up and down stomping the ground to produce sudden bursts of wind charged with electricity, remaining in place to inflict additional strikes near the end. Category:Movesets